


Cooking

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Primeval Pornlets [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Jon Lyle is borrowed from his creator with permission.

Lester pulled a handful of spaghetti out of the jar and twisted it, dropping it into the boiling water. "Dinner should be ready in about ten minutes," he said loudly, pitching his voice so it would carry into the living room where his lover had been lounging on the couch last time he'd seen him.

"Good," a voice whispered into his ear, making him jump and spin around with a glare.

"Do you have to creep up on me like that?" he snapped. "I'm pretty certain the government didn't spend all that money on your training for the purposes of giving your lover a heart attack."

Lyle chuckled. "I just like to keep you on your toes, honey." He grinned. "So what could we possibly do for the next ten minutes?" He slid his hands down to cup Lester's arse possessively.

"Whatever you're planning, we don't have time for it," Lester said firmly, but he couldn't hide the reaction his body was having to Lyle's touch.

"Now that sounded like a challenge," Lyle teased. He spun Lester around and pushed him against the island, a firm hand in the middle of his back making him bend over slightly and brace himself against it.

"Lyle!" Lester didn't try and move but he was damned if he was going to stop complaining. "We seriously do not have time for this. I spent over an hour working on dinner and I don't want it ruined just because you can't keep your libido in check." He paused. "Damn it, now I sound like my ex."

Chuckling, Lyle just continued moving him into position and then reached around to unzip his trousers. "The more you complain, the longer this will take and then dinner really will be spoiled. So be a good boy and hush."

Craning his neck at an uncomfortable angle, Lester glared at Lyle, but he kept his mouth shut. He knew better than to argue when his lover was in this kind of mood but he was definitely going to get some pay back after dinner.

Lyle pulled Lester's trousers and boxers down and looked around the kitchen for something to use as lube. Unlike Ryan he didn't carry gun oil around all the time. He picked a bottle up and popped the cap, chuckling filthily as he coated his fingers.

"What's so funny?" Lester asked, grumpily.

Lyle put the bottle on the counter where he could see it. "I reckon this is the only thing in this kitchen that's 'extra virgin'," he said, with a smirk.

Before Lester could come up with a reply to the bad joke, Lyle had pushed two oil-covered fingers into his arse and twisted them, looking for his prostate. When Lester bucked back against him, he knew he'd found it. A couple more strokes forced a soft moan from Lester's lips and Lyle took that as his cue to move on. He opened his own jeans and reached for the bottle again.

Coating his cock he gripped Lester's hip tightly and pushed inside. "Fuck, you always feel so damn tight," he groaned.

Lester wriggled and pushed backwards, impaling himself further on his lover's hard cock. "Less talk, more sex," he ground out.

Lyle laughed. "If you insist..." He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back in again, starting a hard, pouncing rhythm, intending to get himself off as soon as possible.

Taking one hand off the counter, Lester reached for his cock, but Lyle grabbed his wrist before he could touch it. "Hands back on the counter, honey. This is my show."

Lester grumbled but did as he was told. There was something very hot about Lyle when he was in this kind of a mood.

Lyle started thrusting again and it wasn't long before he was shouting Lester's name and coming hard. He rested his forehead against Lester's back for a moment and then pulled out, grabbing some kitchen roll to clean both of them up. Then he walked back to the stove and checked the pasta. Hooking a strand out, he bit into it. "Just about done," he said.

Lester turned around and watched him, glaring at him. "That's nice. Are you planning on doing something about this?" he asked, gesturing to his still hard cock. "Or do I have to get myself off?"

Lyle smirked and started serving the pasta, pulling the salmon Lester had prepared to go with it out of the oven and spooning the sauce from the fish over the spaghetti. When he'd served the entire meal up he dropped the dish into the sink. "That sounds like a good idea to me," he said with a grin. "I think I'll just stand here and watch. Put on a good show for me."

Lester's eyes narrowed but his cock jerked, betraying the way he really felt about the idea. Slowly, he took his cock in his hand and stated stroking it, letting his head fall back as he did. His breathing quickened and his moaned softly, closing his eyes but still feeling Lyle's gaze on him as he brought himself right to the edge. "You know for someone new to the whole idea of gay sex you're a fucking kinky bastard sometimes, Lyle!"

Lyle laughed and adjusted himself. He was getting hard again as he watched but he'd save it until after they'd eaten. He suspected Lester was going to want to get his revenge. "You look hot like that," Lyle said, trying to keep his voice totally level and calm.

"Fuck you," Lester growled. His hand moved faster and he let out a long, low groan as he came, slumping back against the counter and then bringing his fingers to his lips to lick them clean, grinning wickedly at Lyle as he did

Lyle shifted again and then picked the plates up. "Don't forget to wash your hands," he teased. "And get a move on, you wouldn't want your dinner to get cold."


End file.
